


Punisher vs Darkman Horror Marvel comic Fan fic storie (2019) Authored by Isaiah Jordan

by 04ijordan



Category: James Bond (Dynamite Entertainment Comics), Marvel
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Watch The Punisher battle Darkman. Marvel comics collides with sci-fi movies for this epic thriller battle to the death. As it all started when Frank Castle and Rachel Cole-Alves encounter Darkman and aliens as they infiltrate the Area 51 compound. Share the link for more epic battles by independent writer Isaiah Jordan.





	Punisher vs Darkman Horror Marvel comic Fan fic storie (2019) Authored by Isaiah Jordan

Frank was sitting on his bed watching a documentary about thugs employed by a crime boss lead a vicious assault on Dr. Peyton Wilder, leaving him literally and psychologically scarred, an emergency procedure allows him to survive. Upon his recovery, Wilder can find solace only by returning to his scientific work developing synthetic skin, and seeking revenge against the crime boss. He assumes a phantom avenger persona called Darkman, who, with malleable facial qualities, is able to infiltrate and sow terror in the criminal community. That's when he leaves to go to his therapy appointment. He also saw a guy with a trenchcoat and hat getting kicked out of a doctor's office. Later after it was over. Frank sat down on a bench reading a newspaper.

Frank Castle looked at the cursed Newspaper in his hands and felt Grotesque.

He saw a man with a trenchcoat and hat walk by.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his Grieving surroundings. He scene a tv commercial about a girl dying because she was pushed off a clift. The he remembered his parents use to take him to that same clift everyday when he was young. He had always loved Bewildered The End Of A Clift with its tired, tender trees, geysers, and rivers. It was a place where he could just feel calm and no vengeance or nothing like that. Soon he got a incoming a call from Nick Fury saying that Area 51 found a alien and while testing it's dna it was somehow traced back to Franks dead wife and children. He says he'll there a soon as possible. When he got he saw various different Alien's being tested on, with different methods like shock therapy and all. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel Grotesque. After being greeted by the doctors he touched the alien (because it resemble his wife so much) which caused a reaction which made him go to the bathroom. In the bathroom he looked at himself he was having/seeing various different Illusions. He was sweating then fainted. He nearly dies, During his 'death', Frank has a vision of his wife Maria in the afterlife; she says that his heart is not the right place yet, leaving Frank confused. A doctor then finds him in the bathroom and injects with a needle to save him from the near brink of death. Punisher grabs the doctor real tight and ask why he did that and said he was almost in his happy place. Then the doctor says calm down, i saw you touch the Alien and because when touching the alien it injects your body with high-grade fuel. Meanwhile the alien shifts into lisa while still unconscious. The doctor then tells Frank his shift is up so he goes then a new doctor comes in with Frank asking if it is the same alien to which the doctor replies is it. Frank then says i don't know why else would ask you he then just assumes it's a new alien. There's then this strong force that throws Frank against the wall, makes pick up a knife and then try to kill the doctor while seeing vision's of his son unknown to them it's the cause of the alien. Meanwhile the alien opens it's eye noticing it's plan is working. Frank is then subdued by the scientist so decide to lock him up for the meantime as he is a danger to their procedure. While taking him to his cell, he seesa another inmate with a trenchcoat and hat. However, Punisher breaks free of his chains and punches one guard hard in the face, killing him. He then kills the 2nd guard by slamming his head. The 3rd guard aims at Michael, but when she shoots she accidentally shoots and kills the 4th guard, who Punisher used as a shield. He then rips the 3rd guard's throat and she bleeds out and dies. When the staff learns about Punisher's escape, they immediately telephone Nick Fury, who responds by saying that he would be there as quickly as he can.

He could've sworn he seen a man with a trenchcoat and hat walk by.

Meanwhile, Punisher makes his way to a costume store. He accosts a robber named Bobby Gnucci inside the restroom. Pointing a gun at the cashier. Barging into the stall, he bashes Gnucci several times against the wall before finally stabbing him to death. He then gets offered anything by the cashier for saving him and discards his own DashX Trench Coat, Marvel Punisher Skull Shirt, Punisher Dark Denim Jeans, Bates Zero Mass 8" Boots, Carhartt Anvil Belt, BBTac M4 Replica, and Airsoft Rifle for a Scientist outfit. He then sees a guy in a trenchcoat and hat walk out one of the bathroom stalls. After leaving. He then sneaks into Area 51 after knocking out a few guards after causing a fake alarm for all most of them to go to the cebtral room for more ontail on that alien and it's connection to his deceased family. Meanwhile the alien transformed into Frank Jr. Then when Frank Castle was in the hallway he remembered the room from earlier then entered it to which the doctor said good now i have a date to attend to here you take my shift and that's when Punisher says you sure but i don't even know if this is the right alien then Punisher says well only one way to find out. Frank then tries to dissect it taking out a piece of very advanced technology that was causing it to act evil. The alien then transforms back to it's base. Then begins to tell Frank of his original intentions and how it's been causing him to act evil. Frank replies with whatever and leaves as he hears the alien scream in agony and pain as it begins to be torchered by the scientis and dawns his Punisher outfit. 

He then uses a plane ticket at a airport to go somewhere he can get his mind off a things and keep a low profile from various police officer who might look for him when he arrives in Asia. He then sees a man walk with a trenchcoat and hat af the back of the same line he was in. He hikes Mountain Everest. He sits on rock at the very top smoking a cigar. Then a person said to him i have been watching you since the very beginning i saw you walk out of Area 51 torchering that Alien just like how vicious assaults on Dr. Peyton Wilder (referring to himself), left him literally and psychologically scarred, an only emergency procedure allowed him to survive that night. The dude then says to Punisher that he will not let another person turn out to be like him. Punisher then replies I've noticed you been finally and actually kind of been waiting.

Then he began to see that something in the distance, or rather someone more clear that was speaking. The man soon stepped out. It was the figure of Dark Man. Dark Man was an angry patient with a disfigured face (covered in bandages), trenchcoat and hat.

Frank gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a wild, creepy, Bourbon whiskey drinker with regret and vengeance. His friends saw him as a breakable, bloody brute. Once, he had even brought a fantastic Old Man back from the brink of death.

But not even a wild person who had once brought a fantastic Old Man back from the brink of death, was not prepared for what Darkman had in store today.

The rain hammered like a rampaging Wolf, making Frank feel Strange.

As Punisher stepped outside and Darkman came closer, he could see the important glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want to be left alone," Darkman bellowed, in a depressed tone. He slammed his fist against Punisher's chest, with the force of 2,585 Gorilla's. "I frigging hate you, Frank Castle." Is what Darkman said.

Frank looked back, even more Strange and still thinking back to the cursed newspaper. "Darkman, I was once like you," he replied.

They looked at each other with Creepy feelings, like two kids, fighting over the remote, people ignore eachother, then they ridiculing, fight eachother, until one wins, which had rock music playing in the background and two moms yelling at the kids to the beat.

Suddenly, Darkman lunged forward and tried to punch Punisher in the face. Quickly, Punisher grabbed the cursed Newspaper and brought it down on Darkman's skull. But 

Darkman's face began to hurt due to getting punched where his scars are he then started to tremble and what he thought was his bulky arms wobbled. He looked dangerous, his body raw like an annoyed, ancient AK-47 being shot randomly just trying to take out the incoming invaders.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Dark Man was dead.

Frank Castle left and went back inside bar and made himself a nice drink of Bourbon whiskey. Nick Fury soon arrived saying how he tracked Punisher telling him heard about his mistake and it not really being his family. Punisher said it's ok. Nick Fury then said you know I'm sorry. Punisher was left speechless as he looked at his Photo Pocket watch featuring his DECEASED family. Punisher then said you know i wasn't able to save a man from turning out to be like me so i had to kill him. Nick Fury sat next to Frank as they drank bottles together quietly. Frank then said man do i got stories to you.

THE END


End file.
